Minions
|image = File:Despicable-me-minnions.jpg |ally = *Gru *Margo *Edith *Agnes *Dr. Nefario |enemy = *Evil Minions *Eduardo *Vector |appearances = Despicable Me Despicable Me 2 |voicedby = Pierre Coffin Chris Renaud}} Minions are small, yellow, cylindrical, creatures who have one or two eyes and are one of the most notable characters in the films. They are impulsive creatures with little self-control, but with a wide-eyed wonder and odd innocence that endears them to viewers and makes them relatable. They can be pesky when they are doing weird interactions with other people, animals, or objects. Minions have standard English names (see below). Unlike most other criminal masterminds and their usual doctrine of abusing their henchmen, Gru gets along famously with his minions. He genuinely seems to like them and even shows appreciation for their hard work and support. He even seems to know each of them by name. Appearance A rambunctious bunch of simple-minded homunculi, Minions are a similar size and shape, but have unique features to tell them apart, such as height, number of eyes, roundness or secondary features such as hair, eye/pupil size or clothing. Minions wear metal goggles accommodating their number of eyes, blue overalls with Gru's emblem on the front, and black gloves. Minions possess few additional physiological characteristics; with a crack and a shake, they can double as glow sticks for activities in the dark, such as going through ventilation ducts. They additionally can survive without air, as one was seen in outer space without oxygen. Though there are several hundred minions, there are only about forty-eight possible combinations of height and build (short and chubby, medium, tall and thin), hair (tall buzz-cut, short buzz-cut, sprout, combed, spread out, bald), and eyes (one, two). One-eyed minions are always almost all small, although a tall one-eyed minion appears in a promotional artwork.Tall Minions are all with Sprout-Cut Hair. Minions are redesigned in the second film and some notable minions (such as Kevin, Jerry, John and Phil) are heavily redesigned. However it is debatable that there are multiple minions having the same name. Personality They are fiercely loyal to Gru and Dr. Nefario and extremely eager to please, willingly helping with any evil plans, but at the same time they are friendly and fun-loving. Despite being relatively simple-minded, they are capable of building weapons, operating those weapons, using computers, and even driving. They choose to express themselves through actions, not words: their "language" is fairly basic, they speak in a strange jabber combined with various human languages - evident in some (roughly) English words such as "Banana", "Papples" (basically "Apple" with "p"), "Potato", as well as Spanish-sounding words like "para tú" (roughly "for you") and "la boda" (during the second movie, meaning "marriage"), French in the second movie (poulet tikka masala, et pis c'est tout), Russian words such as "да" (Da"), and Korean words such as "Hana(하나), Dul(둘), Sae (From Set 셋" means One, Two, Three), and many other languages. Hence, their language is incomprehensible to most humans, though they do understand English. It is also possible to isolate elements of Japanese from their speech patterns. Minions love bananas and apples (or "papples", as they call them), and the mere sight of one of these fruits can result in complete chaos. They also enjoy fine arts and find anything having to do with buttocks extremely funny. There are few things these little guys do not find funny. They also love spitting, frog legs, bunnies, and building things. They love trying new things and presumably they also love potatoes (they mention potatoes on occassion.) They dislike being unsure of themselves, and when Gru leaves questions unanswered. Their sense of humor is somewhat childish, if not silly, laughing from the sound of bubbles in a water filter, scanning their own butt in a copy machine and when mentioned words such as "botton". Minions also enjoy playing, especially with Agnes, Edith, and Margo, as seen in the toilet paper fight scene. Notable Minions Dave Stuart Jerry Kevin Tim Mark Phil Carl Lance Tom Jorge Donny Steve John Bob Paul Frank Lary Josh Quotes "Bananaaaa! Potato-naaaa!" ''- Minions in the Despicable Me 2 teaser trailer (see [[Banana (song)|''Banana]]) "Poppadom?" - Stuart. "Gelato!"- real Italian language. Means "Ice Cream!" "Kanpai" - real Japanese language, means "Cheers!" "Hana, Dul, Sae" - real Korean language, means "One, Two, Three" "Pwede na" - real Filipino language. means "Can we start?" "Papoy? Wha kind a papoy? No no no, paPOY! Ohhh, paPOY. He he he" ''- Minions trying to explain to each other that they have to buy Agnes a replacement for her unicorn. (Tim, Mark and Phil) ''"WHHHAAAAA?" - Jerry, confused by Edith blaming the toilet paper scene on him "Para tú" - real spanish language meaning “for you“ when Phil gave Agnes a replacement toy. "UNDERWEAR!" - Minions singing “I Swear“ (Despicable Me 2) "Bee-Do! Bee-Do!" - Carl acting like a siren. (Carl) "Oh Bello!" - Phil greeted Dr.Nefario, before he was kidnapped. (Despicable Me 2) "Ka Ga!" - Steve at the beach- means Act of Cheerfulness. (Despicable Me 2) "Way To!"- Dave in the boat with Stuart & Gru. (Despicable Me 2) Appearances in Other Media *A minion makes a cameo in another Illumination Entertainment movie, The Lorax. *Various minions make apparnces during the Illumination Entertainment logo for their movies. Gallery Trivia *Minions are the official mascots for Illumination Entertainment. *There are over 10, 000 minions. *Eric Guillon, the art director of the Despicable Me movie series, is the creator of the minions. *In the first film, minions have slightly crooked teeth while in the second film, they have aligned teeth. *Minions may be based off the servbot from Megaman Legends as they both are Minions/Servants to an evil character and they both have the same color scheme. *Minions have only three fingers. *Some Minions like Kevin,Jerry,Phil and John were redesigned in the sequel film. *Jerry (Despicable Me 2) and Steve are both sensitive but the difference is Jerry is sensitive to teases and making fun of him as seen in Despicable Me 2 when Kevin (Despicable Me 2) teases and made fun fun of him for him being a coward while Steve is sensitive when he is hurt shown when Dave accidentally fired his rocket launcher which hitted a crowd of minions so Steve walked over and punched him for payback. *At the First film there were really only seven well know main and notable minions that names are mentioned by Gru and has a big part which are: Dave,Stuart,Kevin,Jerry,Tim,Mark and Phil and they are also the 7 minions that Gru refers to when he claimed that there are only actually 7 minions. *Their existence as artificial beings is noted by the final schematics in the little girls' room. Minions are possibly made from humans by a ray that turns humans into minions as seen in the Minions Mayhem ride at Universal Studios. **This is generally considered as non-canon (or just something Gru invented for the express purpose of the ride). *One of the short films suggests they are made from a single strand of mutated DNA. *Minions are genderless. *According to Pierre Coffin, there are over 899 minions. **In the theatrical poster of the second film, it shows that there are at least 10,400 minions. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Family Category:Main Characters Category:Minions Category:Gru's Minions Category:Gru's Family